Talk:Vampiric Spirit
I think this might be useful for a minion master, the soul reaping will balance out the aditional cost and the health steal will balance out the sacrifice Skuld 05:46, 13 April 2006 (CDT) This skill sounds very overpowered. All you would need to do is line players around their enemies and use a spamable skill, which would kill surrounding players very fast and heal you at the same time. The extra 3 energy cost is no problem, you could just use something like Channleing. Ooh, combine with Unholy Feast for even more health stealing fun! XT-8147 20:34, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::That would require you to be W/N or A/N...;you don't want to be close range with 60 or 70 armor.--Life Infusion 21:43, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Arborstone Explorable? General question: Has anyone actually been able to locate Kaswa Webstrider in the explorable region of Arborstone to cap Vampiric Spirit? I've been on several runs though there now looking for this Elite with no success. During my runs, I've noted the bosses I have ran into and posted them, and never have I ran into a Kaswa Webstrider. :I know it is in the mission, but i can not vouch for it being in the explorable. --Jamie 09:00, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::I captured it in the explorable. I found Kaswa right where Xennon's elite location site said he was (which happens to be the same spot as Dark Fang, according to his site). --68.142.14.39 09:53, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::I can confirm that he's located here. I just capped it yesterday. (T/ ) 10:05, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Uninfusable blood spike 580 lifesteal with 5 bloodspikers, whee fun! if you took 6 spikers then one could take blood is power and keep the rest up — Skuld 09:43, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Well if you assume that you are all spiking the nearest target, and everyones nearest target is the same. 580 is also not enough to kill in GvG where players health can be over 600 hp with use of hale/fortitude and +health armor. --Draygo Korvan 09:49, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :: Use 6 then, or Shadow Strike — Skuld 09:52, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's a random nearby target, not the nearest target. You need cooperative enemies to make this really work. --JoDiamonds 06:43, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Vampiric sprit, solo build/necro team build. i was thinking of making a build based around this and Dark aura since it counters the affect of dark aura but still ups the damage. like casting any blood sacrafic spell will do around 150 dmg to said target. I tried it about a month back, before masochism was out.. now i see loads of people with this build :0, but, it does work using: Vampiric Spirit Dark Aura Masochism Channeling Blood of the Aggressor (I had to be suffice with dark pact because i had no nightfall :X) Blood Renewal Auspicious Incantation.. Unholy Feast Enchantments speak for themself, otherwise you simply charge at your foe and spam blood of the aggressor, when your energy is low, use incantation then unholy feast. Both Feast and Renewal have there uses, and for the purposes of the build, give hp only as a bonus. Elementalist Primary This works with ANY spell, I see, not just blood magic or necro spells. So if this makes stone daggers cost 8 energy, will you get 3 back from your attunement? Will Aura of Restoration be affected by the extra cost? --Crazytreeboy 01:39, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :Neither attunements nor aura of restoration are affected by the +3 energy cost from this. Just tested. --68.142.14.25 02:29, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ::That's correct. However, E/N using Vampiric Spirit should probably use Ice Spear rather than Stone Daggers. Ice Spear does the most damage out of the cheap spammable spells, and the "disadvantage" isn't relevant when trying to trigger Vampiric Spirit. Additionally, this lets you easily take a snare to slow enemies down, keeping them in range. --JoDiamonds 06:45, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Elementalist primary looks promising, but I love this skill on a Necro as long as you have somewhat sufficient soul reaping, it's good in FA, and Dark Pact/Vampiric Gaze/Blood of the Aggressor work marvelously with this. also does channeling+dark aura+vamp spirit spamming dark pact and blood renewal. it's like pressing a fast forward button, since not only do you take crazy damage (and heals) but also deal crazy damage. A more emo way of dealing 150 area damage +bleed regardless is [Contagion+dark aura and use sig of agony. --Spark 01:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) Removed Rhythm Drinker Removed text: *Rhythm Drinker (Melandru's Hope) (During Quest Rhythm Drinker Drum) While the Rhythm Drinker does have this skill, the Rhythm Drinker is not a Boss so it cannot be captured. Mercurius Ter Maxim 17:16, 7 August 2006 (CDT) This and Cultist's Fervor Let's say you used Arcane Mimicry to have both elites on you at once, or you went skillcapping. You apply both. Now, what happens when you cast a spell? -3 +7 = net energy savings of +4, and sac 18% + steal 54 health for probably a net gain? Does one override the other? Can only one be in effect at the same time? (T/ ) 01:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) Well here's the situation. I saw your post and immediately thought "Oh what a great idea!" and went out and tried it with Olias and myself (I am a necromancer) Here is what I found: If one player (who already has an elite equipped) uses arcane mimicry, that player then has 2 elite skills. If another player (can be the player who was the target of the mimicry or another) uses arcane mimicry on the player with two elite skills, the skill that he/she recieved from the first arcane mimicry is copied. Example: Olias has Vampiric Spirit and I have Cultist's Fervor. Henchmen will use skills when they deem necessary. (In the case of arcane mimicry this is as much and as soon as possible) Olias uses arcane mimicry on me and receives Vampiric Spirit. I attempt to copy Cultist's Fervor and instead obtain a second copy of Vampiric Spirit. This causes a problem with having two players with both skills, however one player can easily obtain both skills. This does not however help in any way. I have a solo blood build which I am capable of using to solo the area I tested in alone or with Olias. (even with removing the elite skill, and in this case replacing it with a test skill it causes no real problems) I disabled Olias' arcane mimicry and took Cultist's Fervor and attacked a nearby mob. I almost sacrificed myself to death in a matter of seconds. I'm not sure exactly why it did not work but it caused much more harm than it did good. Overall, I would not suggest this elite skill combination for normal use, however a build already involving Cultist's Fervor might be somewhat assisted with Vampiric Spirit. Just not the self-sustaining ability I'm used to while playing blood necro. The Black Leach 06:24, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Icon Anyone else think that the female Necromancer on the icon is the same one on Weaken Knees? DancingZombies 18:18, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I think she looked like Princess Leia every time I see it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:43, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::The icon itself is actually pretty Risqué. :P Luigi 04:17, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Where do those huge high-res icons from anyway? I always wonder and always get sidetracked before asking. --130.132.238.38 21:54, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Edit: "...come from anyway?" Also, forgot to log in. --Belker 22:01, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: If you want to use them on wiki, User:Lann/Hi-Res_Skill_Icons is great. They actually come from the Guild Wars website. That gives you big icons with backgrounds, some users here have been taking those, cropping off the backgrounds, then uploading them. --Ezekiel [Talk] 23:40, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm, mini-spike? With 16 blood and 12 domination...? Close-range+This+Phantom Pain+Shatter Delusions=250< damage??? (t- ) 15:57, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :BACKBREAKERCRUSHINGBLOWPROTECTORSSTRIKEDEADYAY — Skuld 16:30, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :: *claps* --Rickyvantof 14:17, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::GUARDIANBEFORETHATDUDEEVENGETSNEARYOUFTWFTWFTWFTW M s4 18:30, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::USESPACESBEFOREIDECIDEINEEDTOHURTYOUBOTH --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::ECHOMENDINGYAY --Deathwing 18:37, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::RAGABUFFINPUFFINYAY-- 17:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Say.. When testing, say you have 400 max health, and 30 current health, and you used a spell such as Dark Pact with this skill, the sacrifice is not reduced by the health gain from this skill, but applied after the sacrifice. So you would die in this scenario =/. Should we put this info in the notes? (t- ) 18:05, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :It's useful. Kind of like in spirit bond's case where the health gain is applied before the 60 damage even hits. Add a note if you are sure that's how it works. M s4 18:59, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::I did test it, Ill put a note with it. (t- ) 14:07, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Touch Ranger Anybody try this on a Touch Ranger? Although you would have to give up Offering of Blood and good energy management, this spell can give you great buff on steal. If you have a BiP with you, this is possible to use. Snow Phoenix :Except that touchers don't use many spells. --DEATHWING 17:40, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::The "Toucher" skills aren't spells so this wouldn't work for it, the only spell Touchers use is Offering of Blood.Luigi 09:46, 5 June 2007 (CDT) skill change if what the article currently says is true then the skill has been changed it heals before the sacrifice now i tested this approx 15 seconds ago 2/400 hp dark pact (40 hp sac) 16 blood vampiric spirit then dark pact it gave me 22 health i think i have pictures if u want me to post but this needs to be fixed really So, 1 energy Dark Pact... 14+ Soul Reaping Masochism + this = free Dark Pact that covers the 10% sac. Throw in a Quickening Zephyr or something for more win. Amirite...217.132.42.203 19:33, 23 February 2008 (UTC) 55 Monk I'm not sure but wouldn't this be great for a 55? This could prove to be an offensive damage dealer and a defensive healer. The +3 energy wouldn't be a problem with Balth Spirit+Essence Bond. Could someone test this out? :Chances are, the small amount of damage and healing would be vastly inferior to the wide-spread destruction SoJ provides. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::If this hit everyone, yes, it'd be worth it. But this only hits one person, and is inferior to SoJ. --Shadowcrest 04:07, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Even if you just wanted to damage one foe, this won't stay targeting a specific foe, so Spoil Victor is way better for 1-target deals. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:09, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Moar buff now! Am I the only one who thinks this skill (along with Cultist's Fervor) needs a buff? The only place I think this (and CF) could ever be good is on a toucher, but Touch of Agony, Vampiric Bite etc. are all skills and not spells, so they aren't affected anyway! Humpf -_-Konradishes 13:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree, either a buff or a change of function. As it stands it doesn't really combine well with any necromancer skills besides unholy feast (for which the cost becomes too high to deal with), I mean, you could try this on a Dervish, or a PBAoE elementalist, but it doesn't really benefit a necromancer at all. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) IMO this skill works very well. I've had great success using it in both PvE and random arenas. My strategy is to use to to add damage to and counter the sacrifice of Blood of the Aggressor and Dark Pact. ~~Troodon :But you need to be nearby, which is never a good idea for a caster. The burden of an additional 3 energy, per spell, regardless of whether or not you even steal the health is cumbersome, and the steal itself is fairly pitiful. I can understand this as a reaonably usaful skill, but it certainly dosen't deserve Elite status in my most humble of opinions. :PKonradishes 10:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) update Ooookay...this is no longer a counterpart to Cultist's Fervor. Is it still an Enchantment? If so, I say nerf - there are much better elite Blood. If it is a skill - unstrippable regen? Nice. (T/ ) 02:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) unconditionnal +10 regen is very very annoying and with energy management skills like Angorogon's gaze... and fouls feast it's ubber ... maybe too much for me for a 5 enrgy 5 second recharge spell. Big Bow 04:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Umm, see the new Life Transfer. (T/ ) 04:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::I can smell the batch of reverts--LaDoncella 12:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::This is too stupidly powerful. A necro was using this and Protective Spirit in RA, and we couldn't kill him. 13:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Rend Enchantments --- -- (s)talkpage 13:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's the exact skill I always plan on bringing when I'm monking. Thank you for reading my mind, Viper. 13:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pretty sure its a bug but this skill negates all degen and gives 10 regen no matter what, got a picture for proof if needed. 15:36, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Better: it gives you regen equal to the damage it does. Do 57 life steal? Get +57 regeneration. You could have every degen condition on you and still be ownin. DarkNecrid 17:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yep, confirmed. Uber bugged --Gimmethegepgun 18:02, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, they turned one of my favourite elite skills into this. Great work. This skill used to be loads of fun to use on a necro with dark aura, and you spam Blood of the aggressor and Dark pact for like ~120 armor ignoring damage each spell. Add Augury of Death and you can spike noobs in RA like nothing. I have killed monks before they have time to react, lol. They sit there like "What the hell is that necro running up to me for?" and then POW! They're dead. Well fun. Oh well, no more of that... Hopefully they'll revert it. This is just crazy at the moment.. 10 maintainable UNSTRIPPABLE (NEVERMIND! just read that it's still a enchantment) regen? What the hell? As if necros need more self heal skills. That's what monks are for. Give them some USEFUL ways of killing, like the old Vamp spirit. Most people probably think the old vamp spirit is useless, but it's great for AB, PvE and RA. People complain about the life steal from this enchant hits a random person within range... But you just need to learn to attack the right person and stand in the right position. Please, A-net, revert this skill! 20:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, they fixed the bug, so now this sucks severely again --Gimmethegepgun 21:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It's an Enchantment targetting a Foe. It feels so weiiirrrdd. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wait, so you can desecrate/ shatter it? Ezekiel [Talk] 04:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, the enchant goes on you, but you can't use it without a foe present. Instead of going "Oh schnike, F+(number key)" you go "Oh schnike, C+(number key)". — Powersurge360Violencia 04:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Talking about that targeting oddity... did anyone check how skills like Shadow Shroud, that rely on targetting, behave to this? Sticking to that one, it sounds like Vampiric Spirit should bypass its effect... And what if you target an enemy hexed w/ Scourge Enchantment... would YOU get damaged? ^^ 04:24, 20 August 2008 (EST) ::::::::::That's exactly what I used to do...Masochism + Dark Aura + Vamp Spirit + Blood of the Aggressor -or- Dark Pact. Now this skill SUUUUUCCKS hardcore. Way to kill off more elites than you fix, anet. --GW-Seventh 10:36, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Let me remind you it's a life steal and Ultra Regen spell that is spammable... this is quite awsome. Big Bow 08:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Survivability... If you want that, team up with a monk. I really don't like wasting my elite on a self healing spell - which is why this elite fails. It's good at what it does, the regen is quite nice. I still prefer the old one though, which helped in stealing damage as a blood magic user. Blood magic was already weak... Why do they have to make it worse? -.- 19:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Blah blah blah blah this skill used to be very conditional to be effective, only specific builds could make proper use of it. Now it has become very useful as a stand alone skill, just like most of the other reworked elites. I'm with those who really think the recent update is one of the best Anet has ever pulled, and it has renewed my interest in the game aswell as my creativity to experiment with builds again. Naught but praise from my side. Although Vow of Strength now has become less interesting IMO. 23:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) (PuppetX too lazy to log in) ::::::::::::::Wow. I just tried a life stealing build with the new vamp spirit. I used to be able to kill pretty much every master in the isle of the nameless with the old vamp spirit. Now, I couldn't even kill Master of Axes because of his healing signet. I was SPAMMING life stealing spells non-stop (literally non-stop) and it just wasn't enough to kill a warrior using healing signet. That's how bad life stealing is without the old vamp spirit. You'll have to agree, that's pretty damn sad. 12:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) You could always bring an interrupt. And really, you're using vamp against healsig and complaining? Vamp is for high armoured targets because it always does the same amount, it's not designed to be used against low armoured foes. The main thing is that this skill is a self heal now, don't try to force it into a damage role. If you use this as a cheap, fast recharging self heal (with a very minor lifesteal) then you can fit damage into the rest of your build. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:23, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Recent note In my opinion notes about 'this skill gives you X health at rank Y' or 'deals A damage at rank B' aren't really worthy to put on the page. Everyone can do the math themselves if they like to, but in my opinion it isn't necessary to clutter skill pages with those kind of notes. Please discuss. -- - talk 14:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't like it either, but I can see people liking it because it gives you a quick number to use when putting together a build; i.e. "Which skill gives me more health?" 16:59, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you want that kind of information, you'd need it for every rank, cause you won't always have, say, 16 Blood. That's why we don't keep such information, I think. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Targeting oddity Did anyone check how skills like Shadow Shroud, that rely on targetting, behave to this? Sticking to that one, it sounds like Vampiric Spirit should bypass its effect... And what if you target an enemy hexed w/ Scourge Enchantment... would YOU get damaged? -- Meh, 21:22, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :It's still a self-cast enchantment, so I don't think Scourge would work that way. It is a pretty messed up skill, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I depends when Scourge Enchantment takes effect: upon casting? Then the skill type -enchantment- is what matters, and you get damaged When the enchantment takes effect? Then you're safe Oddly, the wording rather suggests the first scenario... I guess this will have to be tested by some N/Mo or Mo/N!-- Not Meh, 17:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::I checked it out: Scourge Enchantment triggers when the enchant takes effect, not right after the spell has been cast. The wording is somewhat misleading, imo -- Not Meh, 16:03, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::::When used on spirits, it says "Spell Failed. Spirits are not affected by this spell". Illastra 12:16, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeap, it is known bug, this spell cannot target foes not affected by enchantments (ie. well of profane, spirits, shadow shroud). johnny -- 22:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC)